Mad Romance
by Moofstar
Summary: Hinata tak pernah menginginkan siapapun mati. Sayangnya, seseorang di luar sana terus mengintai cinta sang gadis Hyuuga. Sebagai sahabat baiknya, Haruno Sakura mulai mencurigai salah satu lelaki yang dikasihi Hinata. Di antara Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Neji, siapa yang pantas dipersalahkan? Atau mungkin masih ada orang lain dalam lingkaran mengerikan ini?/Challenge to Seta Citara/


**_Aloha, apa kabar semua? Apa masih pada puasa? Semoga lancar ya puasanya :). Gak tau kenapa lagi pengen buat fic bergenre Mystery, Crime, Suspense, dan Romance disaat bersamaan. Oh ya, ada warning, sedikit unsur yuri di fic ini, tapi gak terlalu menonjol kok, cuman demi kelangsungan cerita aja, hehe. Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk Challenge dari Seta Citara. Gomen baru buat sekarang. Yah, langsung baca aja deh_**

**_Title : Mad Romance (Ngetik fic ini sambil dengerin Bad Romance-nya Lady Gaga)_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_If You Don't Like, Don't Read, Just Leave_**

* * *

**_Setiap kenangan yang tersimpan, terkadang menimbulkan rasa sakit tak kasat mata. Setiap mataku tertutup, bayangan lelaki yang kusayangi akan muncul ke permukaan, membuatku menyesal karena telah memilih mereka. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang kulupakan. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Dari gadis lemah dan rapuh sepertiku? Kumohon, jangan lagi menyakiti orang-orang disekitarku._**

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

Hinata kali ini berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menyaksikan tunangannya mati dengan wajah kesakitan. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh tubuh yang telah kaku. Rasanya tak lagi sama, begitu dingin dan menakutkan.

Sementara itu orang-orang di dalam ruangan menatap Hinata prihatin. Terlebih lagi Haruno Sakura. Ia sangat mengetahui perasaan sahabat _indigo_-nya. Dalam keheningan, mata Sakura melirik dua pria yang tengah menatap Hinata. Kedua pria tersebut menampilkan ekspresi menyesal, namun ia tak yakin bahwa mereka berdua merasa sedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Itachi tak akan menyesal menyaksikan Sabaku no Gaara mati mengenaskan. Karena mereka berdua membencinya. Membenci Gaara yang telah merebut hati gadis yang mereka cintai.

Bagaimana Sakura bisa mengetahuinya? Tentu saja ia tahu. Mudah saja menebak perasaan mereka. Melihat bagaimana perhatian dan kasih sayang menyimpang mereka pada Hinata. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mengungkapkan kegelisahannya pada Hinata, memperingati sahabatnya agar waspada pada kedua lelaki kesayangan Hinata.

Sayangnya, Sakura belum siap jika ternyata dugaannya selama ini keliru. Bisa saja bukan mereka berdua pelakunya. Bisa saja ada seseorang di luar sana memiliki kelainan jiwa selalu memperhatikan Hinata, berusaha menarik perhatian sahabatnya dengan cara membunuh siapapun lelaki yang mencintai Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, jika memang itu alasannya, mengapa orang tersebut tak kunjung membunuh Hyuuga Neji atau Uchiha Itachi. Kebersamaan mereka dengan Hinata tentu menarik perhatian.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Sakura, tentu saja ia tak membunuh Neji atau Itachi. Karena psikopat yang mengincar Hinata ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Sakura-..." Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dirinya menoleh mendapati _Inspektur _Shikamaru menyentuh bahunya.

Tersenyum gugup, Sakura meraih tangan Shikamaru di bahunya, "Bagaimana hasilnya, Shikamaru-_kun_?"

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, mencoba merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk tunangannya, "Seperti dugaanmu, mereka memang memiliki motif tersembunyi. Namun terlalu awal jika menetapkan mereka sebagai tersangka."

Mata Sakura bergerak gelisah, "Yeah, memang benar. Mungkin saja aku terlalu _paranoid_ pada mereka berdua."

"Sebaiknya kau menemani Hinata saat ini. Aku yakin jiwanya terguncang." Saran Shikamaru.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar. Dia membutuhkanku sekarang."

Shikamaru dan Sakura mendekati Hinata yang tengah menangis histeris. Sementara Neji merangkul sepupunya untuk menenangkannya.

"GAARA-_KUN_! HIKS-...INI SEMUA TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Hinata mencoba menggapai kembali Gaara, kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah, Hinata! Kita pasti menemukan pembunuhnya."

Sakura mencoba membantu menenangkan Hinata, namun justru rontaan Hinata semakin kuat, "BOHONG! Hiks-...kalian semua berbohong! Itu yang kalian katakan ketika Kiba-_kun_ mati tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan kami."

Bisa Sakura rasakan kekecewaan Hinata pada mereka. Tak terasa air mata Sakura menetes pelan,"Kiba mati bunuh diri, Hinata. Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu."

"LEPAS! KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU, _NII-SAN_!" Jerit Hinata menghiraukan Sakura.

Tak tahan melihat keadaan Hinata, Itachi hendak keluar ruangan, namun dengan cepat Shikamaru menahannya.

"Kalian tidak boleh keluar sebelum pemeriksaan selesai."

Dengan kasar, Itachi menepis tangan Shikamaru. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi memilih duduk di sofa ruangan. Mata _onyx_-nya terlihat lelah dan hampa.

"Hiks-...Gaara-_kun_." Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata merosot jatuh. Sang gadis Hyuuga pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Panik, Neji mengangkat Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_ kemudian membawa sepupunya menuju kamar pribadi. Sementara Itachi memandang khawatir, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mereka tak tahu jika ada seseorang di antara mereka menyeringai puas menatap tubuh kaku Gaara. Memang seharusnya seperti ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak memiliki Hinata, Hinata-nya, malaikat kecilnya.

* * *

"Sabaku no Gaara tewas dihadapan kalian, diduga karena keracunan _kalium sianida_. Takarannya cukup untuk membunuh seseorang. Racun itu ditemukan dalam kandungan kopi yang ia minum." Jelas Shikamaru pada Sakura, Neji, dan Itachi.

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruangan yang sama ketika Gaara terbunuh. Mayat Gaara telah diamankan, keluarganya-pun telah dihubungi. Sementara Hinata masih tak sadarkan diri, tertidur pulas setelah Shikamaru memberi saran pada Sakura untuk memberinya obat tidur.

"_Cih_, kami tidak mungkin membunuh Gaara. Terlalu mustahil karena kami bertiga memesan minuman yang sama dengan Gaara." Sanggah Neji marah.

"_Heh_-...memang mustahil. Apalagi kami mengambil secara acak minuman yang tunanganmu bawakan. Benar bukan, Sakura-_san_?" Ujar Itachi tenang, membuat Sakura melirik tajam.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Itachi-_san_." Sakura memang tidak pernah menyukai kalimat intimidasi Itachi.

"Hentikan! Kumohon kalian semua tenang. Walau Sakura merupakan tunanganku, tidak menutup kemungkinan aku mencurigainya."

Kalimat tegas Shikamaru cukup membuat Itachi terdiam.

"Baiklah-... bisakah aku mendengar kronologi yang terjadi sebelum kalian pergi untuk membahas pernikahan Hinata-_san_ dan Gaara-_san_? Aku mulai dari kau, Hyuuga-_san_."

Ekspresi Neji tetap datar, ia sudah menduga bahwa dirinya patut dicurigai sebagai tersangka, mengingat dirinya pernah menentang hubungan sepupunya dengan lelaki rambut merah tersebut.

"Pada saat itu Hinata memintaku datang untuk membicarakan pesta pernikahan mereka sekaligus membawa cincin pernikahan yang sudah dipesan seminggu yang lalu. Saat tiba disini, jujur aku cukup terkejut melihat Uchiha-_san_ dan Haruno-_san_ berbincang dengan Hinata di ruangan ini. Akhirnya aku teringat bahwa tunanganmu-lah yang mendesain gaun pengantin Hinata. Sementara Uchiha-_san_? Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan nya sendiri."

Mata Shikamaru melirik Itachi, meminta penjelasan. Walau terlihat enggan, Itachi akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Aku datang untuk perpisahan."

Hening, tentu mereka mengerti maksud Itachi. Sudah sejak lama lelaki Uchiha itu menaruh hati pada Hinata, namun sayangnya sang gadis hanya menganggapnya sekedar sahabat.

"Bukan sifatku untuk berpura-pura. Aku memang mencintai Hinata. Namun aku sadar ia takkan pernah memandangku. Maka dari itu aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum pergi untuk melanjutkan _study_-ku di Amerika." Tukas Itachi. Kalimat awalanya seolah menyindir perasaan Neji pada Hinata.

Rumit, bukan?

Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura, "Selanjutnya kau, Sakura."

Tersenyum lemah, Sakura memulai penjelasan, "Seperti yang dikatakan Neji, Shikamaru-_kun_. Hari ini Hinata memintaku datang untuk membahas gaun pengantinnya. Sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, dengan senang hati aku menuruti permintaannya. Dimulai dari aku, kemudian Itachi-_san_ dan Neji-_san_ mulai datang. Dan yang paling terakhir datang adalah Gaara-_san_."

Tak ada yang menghentikan Sakura bicara, karena memang benar apa yang dikatakan gadis musim semi itu, "Kurasakan cuaca semakin dingin, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk membeli minuman. Sayangnya karena terlalu bersemangat, aku lupa menanyakan minuman apa yang mereka inginkan. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif membeli kopi panas untuk mereka semua. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika salah satu minuman yang kubawa terdapat campuran _kalium sianida_."

Lelaki berambut nanas kini terlihat berpikir, mulai mencerna satu persatu keterangan yang diberikan.

"Terima kasih atas keterangan kalian. Aku akan menunggu Hinata sadar, mungkin ia mengetahui sesuatu."

"Jangan bilang kau mencurigai Hinata." Geram Neji kesal.

"Benar. Tidak mungkin Hinata membunuh Gaara-_san_!" Seru Sakura panik.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Aku hanya meminta keterangan dari Hinata-_san_." Jawab Shikamaru menenangkan mereka bertiga, "Mungkin Hinata-_san_ mengetahui kebiasaan Gaara-_san_ yang tidak diketahui kalian semua."

Mendengar kalimat Shikamaru, seseorang di ruangan itu terlihat gelisah. Ia mengira akan mudah mengelabui Sang Inspektur Muda, namun nyatanya salah. Seseorang itu tidak mengetahui jika Shikamaru mengetahui perubahan raut wajahnya, menunggu kelanjutan reaksi yang akan diberikan.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian Hinata tersadar, ketika mata _amethys_-nya terbuka Sakura-lah yang terlihat. Butiran air mata mulai kembali menetes, menyisakan rasa sakit dihati sang Hyuuga.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, katakan semua hanyalah mimpi. Katakan jika Gaara-_kun_ masih hidup." Gumam Hinata lirih.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura membelai rambut _indigo_ sahabatnya, "Maaf, Hinata-_chan_. Kau harus melewati semua ini."

"Ke-kenapa? Apa masih belum cukup dia mengambil nyawa Kiba-_kun_?"

Lengan Sakura menarik kepala Hinata kedalam pelukannya, "Kiba mati bunuh diri, Hinata. Bukan karena siapapun."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Gaara-_kun_?! Hiks-...Ini semua salahku!" Jeritan Hinata terdengar pilu, membuat Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lupakan Gaara, Hinata."

"A-apa?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, iris hijau-nya menatap dalam, "Maksudku, relakanlah Gaara-_san_. Ia akan sedih jika kau terus seperti ini."

"Hiks-...ta-tapi a-aku-..."

"Hinata-_san_-..." Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua gadis itu. Sang Inspektur muda muncul dari balik pintu.

"Shikamaru-_san_-..."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, berdua saja." Shikamaru menekankan kata '**berdua**', yang artinya Sakura harus menyingkir untuk sementara.

Setelah yakin Sakura meninggalkan ruangan, Shikamaru duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kutanyakan, Hinata-_san_. Kumohon kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Si-silahkan, Shikamaru-_san_. Aku akan menjawabnya jika aku bisa."

"Apa Gaara memiliki suatu kebiasaan. Atau sesuatu hal yang membuatmu mudah untuk mengingatnya?"

Tak lama Hinata mulai berpikir, kenangannya bersama Gaara mungkin menyakitkan, namun ia dapat mengesampingkan rasa perihnya, "Y-ya, kalau tidak salah Gaara-_kun_ tak terlalu menyukai minuman panas. Ia selalu memesan minuman dingin walau cuaca ekstrim. Agak aneh memang, terkadang aku mencoba memperingatinya bahwa minuman dingin tak baik untuk tubuhnya."

"Tapi Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia membeli kopi panas karena cuaca cukup dingin."

Kali ini Hinata terlihat bingung, "Be-benar, awalnya Gaara-_kun_ sempat protes, namun Itachi-_kun _menyarankan untuk memakai sedotan yang tersedia."

"Hm. Jadi begitu rupanya. Pantas kami agak kesulitan menemukan pelakunya." Guman Shikamaru pelan.

"Ja-jadi apakah benar diantara Neji-_niisan_, Sakura-_chan_, dan Itachi-_kun _adalah pelaku pembunuhan Gaara-_kun_?"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-_san_. Kau harus bekerja sama denganku. Jika tidak, pelaku yang sebenarnya dapat meloloskan diri."

"Shikamaru-_san_-..."

Belum sempat Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya, Shikamaru segera meninggalkan Hinata. Walaupun tak terlalu mengenal tunangan sahabatnya, Hinata tahu ada yang aneh dari kelakuan Shikamaru saat ini.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa berharap, ketiga orang yang dikasihinya bukanlah pelaku yang membunuh Gaara.

* * *

_Atmosfer_ ruangan tamu tempat Gaara tewas terasa berat dan tegang. Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji , Itachi dan beberapa bawahan Shikamaru terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka semua di panggil oleh Shikamaru karena mendengar jika Sang Inspektur telah mengetahui siapa pelaku pembunuhan Sabaku no Gaara, tunangan dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, Sabaku no Gaara tewas dihadapan kalian karena keracunan _kalium sianida_. Racun tersebut di temukan dalam kopi yang telah diminumnya. Anehnya kalian semua memesan minuman yang sama, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura membeli minuman yang sama untuk kalian. Dan seperti keterangan Itachi, kalian secara acak mengambil _cup hot coffe_ tersebut."

"Te-tentu saja, ji-jika aku menjadi pelakunya, aku tidak akan mengambil resiko mencampurkan racun pada kopi yang akan kuminum." Sahut Hinata tegas dan dingin.

Neji, Sakura, dan Itachi terkejut mendengar analisis Hinata. Mereka tidak menyangka gadis malu-malu yang selama ini mereka kenal berubah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Shikamaru memberikan isyarat pada Hinata dan dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil sebuah sedotan berukuran cukup panjang ditangannya.

"Pelaku yang membunuh Sabaku no Gaara, adalah kau-...Uchiha Itachi. Karena kau yang menyarankan Gaara menggunakan sedotan saat itu."

Semua mata sontak mengarah pada Itachi ketika Shikamaru secara telak mem-_vonis_-nya, sementara Sang Uchiha hanya tersenyum lemah, memandang Hinata-nya lembut.

"K-kau tak bisa menyangkal lagi, I-Itachi-_kun_."

"Mendengar keterangan Hinata-_san_, aku menyadari kau sengaja memberikan saran pada Gaara-_san_ untuk meminum kopi-nya dengan sedotan. Karena sebelumnya kau telah menempelkan racun pada sedotan itu. Sungguh licik, Uchiha-_san_."

"_Heh_-...jika aku bisa melakukannya, sudah aku lakukan sejak dulu, Shikamaru-_san_." Ejek Itachi menyeringai kejam.

"Tangkap dia." Perintah Shikamaru pada bawahannya. Dengan cepat mereka meringkuk Itachi lalu membawanya pergi.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Itachi terdiam dihadapan Hinata, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata_. I always falling for you, hime_."

Dan akhirnya Itachi benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang memandangnya hampa.

* * *

Malam semakin lama semakin larut, membuatnya menduga bahwa pemilik rumah tengah tertidur lelap. Ia mengendap-endap, memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap gulita, hanya sinar bulan sebagai penerangannya. Gerakannya begitu tergesa-gesa, mencari sebuah benda penting miliknya. Gerakannya terhenti mendapati suara gesekan sepatu mendekatinya.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?"

Matanya terbelalak ketika mendadak lampu menyala, menampilkan sesosok lelaki yang dikenalnya memegang sebuah benda yang dicarinya. Tatapan lelaki itu tajam, namun tak menutupi kilatan kecewa dan amarah didalamnya.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura. Apa benar benda ini yang kau cari?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum polos pada tunangannya, "Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru-_kun_?"

"_Khe_-...berhenti berpura-pura, Sakura. Tak ku sangka kau melakukan hal sekeji ini."

Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata, "A-aku tetap tak mengerti apa maksudmu, Shikamaru-_kun_."

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, ku-kumohon hentikan aktingmu." Suara lemah Hinata menyapa pendengaran Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura terkejut mendapati Hinata muncul bersama _rival_ abadinya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_-..."

"K-kau membuka kartumu sendiri dengan datang kemari, Sakura-_chan_. K-kaulah yang telah membunuh Gaara-_kun_."

"TIDAK, HINATA!K-kau salah! Bukan aku yang membunuhnya-..." Sakura terlihat seperti orang linglung, kakinya melangkah mencoba mendekati Hinata. Namun dengan sigap Itachi segera menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, membuat darah Sakura mendidih.

"LEPASKAN HINATA, BRENGSEK!" Umpat Sakura kasar.

"Cepat serahkan dirimu, Sakura." Perintah Shikamaru menodongkan pistolnya.

"Shikamaru! Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku membunuh Gaara?! Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Itachi yang telah membunuhnya?" Seru Sakura frustasi.

Shikamaru mengeraskan rahangnya, "Kami menjebakmu. Aku dan Hinata sudah bekerja sama, kami tahu kau akan segera kembali kemari untuk mengambil sapu tanganmu yang tertinggal. Kau menggunakan sapu tangan ini untuk menempelkan _kalium sianida_ yang kau bawa dalam tasmu."

Sakura tertawa kecil, entah apa yang ia tertawakan, "Lucu sekali, Shikamaru-_kun_. Aku kemari untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata, sapu tangan itu bukan pula milikku."

"_Huh_-...kau terlalu meremehkanku, Sakura." Shikamaru semakin menodongkan pistolnya, memberi isyarat pada Itachi untuk menarik Hinata menjauh dari Sakura.

"Jika benar kau hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Hinata, tidak mungkin kau sampai mengendap-endap masuk kedalam rumahnya menggunakan kunci cadangan. Dan yeah, sapu tangan ini memang bukan milikmu, tapi milik Hinata. Kau menggunakan sapu tangannya karena kau tahu aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan pada kalian."

"Lantas? Kau tak menemukan _kalium sianida_ di dalam tasku, bukan?"

"Benar, itu karena kau telah membuangnya ketika menempelkannya menggunakan sapu tangan Hinata yang kau curi."

Sakura menyeringai sinis mendengar penuturan tunangannya, "Jawab pertanyaanku, Shikamaru-_kun_. Bukankah Itachi yang mengusulkan pada Gaara untuk menggunakan sedotan waktu itu?"

Mata Shikamaru meredup sedih, apa masih belum cukup Sakura terus menyangkal kejahatannya?

"Itu tidak masalah bagimu. Kau tahu jika Gaara tak menyukai minuman panas dan kau sengaja hanya menyediakan satu buah sedotan. Kau juga memastikan bahwa Hinata, Itachi, dan Neji terbiasa meminum minuman panas. Siapapun yang mengusulkan sedotan itu, tidak masalah bagimu."

"Hahaha, tidak heran jika kau di juluki _The_ _Genius Man_, Shikamaru-_kun_. Kuminta jawab lagi satu pertanyaanku, apa motifku melakukan semua ini?!"

"K-karena kau mencintaiku, Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura menoleh terkejut pada Hinata, "Hi-Hinata-_chan-_..."

"K-kau mencintaiku, dan kau membenci Gaara-_kun_ karena dia berselingkuh dengan Matsuri-_san_, bukan?"

"Bagaimana k-kau mengetahuinya, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_. A-aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabatku. Kuakui aku tak pernah mencintai Gaara-_kun_ karena aku masih belum bisa melupakan Kiba-_kun_. Mungkin dia menyadarinya kemudian berselingkuh dengan Matsuri-_san_."

Sunyi, penjelasan Hinata cukup membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal, Hinata. Walau cintaku padamu adalah sebuah kesalahan, tidak akan pernah ku sesali."

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari menuju tunangannya, membuat mereka semua tersentak. Shikamaru mengira Sakura akan merebut pistol-nya, namun nyatanya gadis itu menghadapkan kepalanya pada mulut pistol kemudian jemarinya menekan jemari Shikamaru tepat pada pelatuk.

"_Sayonara_, Shikamaru-_kun_"

**_DORR_**

Jejak cipratan darah Sakura tertinggal di wajah Shikamaru. Gadis musim semi-nya telah mati, tergeletak tak bernyawa di kaki Shikamaru. Air mata Shikamaru mulai menetes, membasahi pipinya yang berlumuran cipratan darah.

"_Sayonara_, Sakura." Gumam Shikamaru lirih.

Tangis Hinata pecah bersamaan dengan bawahan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam ruangan tamu, sebagai penanda bahwa tragedi telah berakhir.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi memandangi gadis-nya yang kini tengah tertidur lelap di kediamannya. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu tentu membuat Hinata trauma dan tak ingin menginjakan kaki di rumahnya sendiri. Akhirnya Itachi mengusulkan agar Hinata tinggal di apartemen miliknya untuk sementara.

Awalnya Neji menentang usulnya, namun melihat Hinata begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Itachi, akhirnya ia mengalah. Itachi masih ingat raut wajah tak rela Neji saat ia menuntun Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Membuatnya ingin sekali tertawa.

Lamunan Itachi terhenti mendengar suara panggilan ponselnya, menampilkan sebuah nama yang ia kenal.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"..."

Terdiam, Itachi menyeringai puas mendengar informasi yang diberikan. Dengan lembut jemarinya mengelus poni gadis-nya, ada kilatan obsesi mengerikan dari mata _onyx_ kelam-nya ketika menatap Hinata.

"Kerja bagus, Kabuto. Buat kematian Hyuuga Neji sama seperti pemuda anjing itu."

* * *

_**Hohoho *ketawa-nista, jadi bagaimana? Aneh ya? Atau alur kecepetan? Gampang ketebak? Well, habis cuman itu trik yang ada dalam otak error saya. Seperti biasa saya terobsesi membuat chara manapun menjadi seorang psikopat *sesat. Kalau ada yang cacat dari trik yang saya buat, maaf ya, author masih manusia *cieelah-bahasanya. Yah dan jika reader masih berkenan, berikanlah review dan saran agar saya bisa berusaha lebih baik lagi *kedip-kedip.**_


End file.
